Sebuket Bunga untuk Rindu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kadang, kata 'rindu' itu tidak akan membuat diri sendiri puas jikalau hanya disampaikan lewat lisan. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sebuket Bunga untuk Rindu**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, september 1st, 2013

.

"_Kadang, kata 'rindu' itu tidak akan membuat diri sendiri puas jikalau hanya disampaikan lewat lisan."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Krek_.

Masih kosong. Sama seperti kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, kemarin—stop, mari berhenti merunutnya—karena Haruno Sakura tidak lagi berani menghitung berapa hari dia tinggal sendiri, takut itu hanya akan menjadikan dirinya makin khawatir serta takut bahwa kesendirian ini akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Atau malah selamanya?

Tidak.

Semoga jangan. Mana mungkin ia siap? Sudah bertahun-tahun menanti (kalau diakumulasikan, mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak hari pertama dia jatuh hati)—dimana lebih banyak pahit daripada nikmat. Apa salah kalau dia akhirnya bisa mengecap manisnya? Apa akhirnya kerinduan tanpa akhir jua yang menghiasi kisah cintanya?

Sakura pun menjatuhkan plastiknya di koridor, di persimpangan antara pintu kamarnya dengan 'ruang kerja'. Disebut 'ruang kerja', tapi sebenarnya tak berisi furnitur apapun selain sebuah meja mahoni panjang yang telah usang. Mendiang ayah mertuanya sering menggunakan ruang itu untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen—dan menurut cerita yang Sakura dengar, perabotnya dahulu lebih banyak dari yang sekarang.

Plastiknya banyak. Satu berisi bahan-bahan keperluan dapur, satunya lagi dipenuhi oleh sekian batang bunga. Ino bilang sedang ada 'proyek cuci gudang' di toko bunganya. Katanya, sih, mau menghabiskan stok lama biar bisa diganti dengan yang lebih segar. Ino telah membagikannya pada Hinata dan Tenten, namun Sakura dapat jatah paling banyak. Spesial, katanya, karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik.

Sakura membersihkan diri sekadarnya. Mandinya tak terlalu lama, ia juga berganti baju dengan singkat—menanggalkan baju merahnya yang berlapis jas putih dan menggantinya dengan kombinasi baju merah-krem dengan bawahan hitam selutut.

Kemudian, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah dua minggu tidak pulang.

.

.

Hari kedua setelah pernikahan mereka, itulah hari terakhir Sakura bertemu Sasuke—terakhir kali memeluknya dengan erat dan memberi kecupan malu-malu pada lelakinya. Aha, malu-malu? Sebutlah begitu, dia belum terlalu terbiasa. Namanya juga baru menikah.

Dan karena alasan 'baru menikah' itulah, dia sekarang benar-benar rindu. Belum lama memuaskan perasaan yang bertahun-tahun mengendap bersama rasa pahit, ternyata dia mesti ditinggalkan karena Sasuke harus ikut misi tingkat A guna membantu Iwagakure yang sedang tidak stabil.

Ada definisi yang menyatakan makna yang lebih dalam dari 'pahit'? Kalau ada, berikan pada Sakura, dia sedang membutuhkannya guna mengungkapkan rasa hatinya yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin mengekspresikannya tapi tak tahu harus dengan cara apa. Sementara jika rindu ini terlalu lama mengendap maka itu hanya akan memburukkan keadaannya sendiri.

Dia duduk di tepi jendela, kehabisan ide. Mau makan, tidak lapar. Shizune memberikannya banyak _sushi _tadi. Mau tidur, tidak mengantuk.

Akhirnya dia bangkit sebentar, mengambil bungkusan yang berisi bunga-bunga pemberian Ino..

.

Dia jadi teringat kalimat-kalimat Ino saat memasukkan bunga-bunga itu ke dalam plastik.

_"Ini Ivy,"_ katanya, sambil mengambil tiga tangkai dan memasukkan ke dalam plastik, _"Artinya pernikahan."_

Masih diingat Sakura tawa Ino saat memberi bunga-bunga itu padanya.

(Terlintas di kepalanya tentang kejadian suatu malam, dimana dia baru pulang dari shift sore di poliklinik anak Rumah Sakit Konoha—Sasuke menungguinya di gerbang rumah sakit kemudian menemaninya pulang tanpa banyak bicara, namun membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus sangat bahagia saat Sasuke mengucapkan suatu kalimat di bawah remang-remang rembulan yang tersisa seperempat, "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura.")

Sakura pun mendapat ide.

Diambilnya satu Ivy, kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil selembar pita merah dari meja rias.

Lantas dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, memilih lagi bunga-bunga lain untuk menemani si Ivy.

_"Kalau yang ini namanya Marigold. Artinya sih banyak,"_ Ino menatap bunga itu sesaat. Mungkin dia masih mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan—sebab bunga itu kelihatan mahal dan berkelas. Atau cuma sekadar mengagumi kecantikannya saja, ya?

_"Salah satu artinya yang paling kusuka itu 'kasih sayang yang sakral'."_

(Sakura langsung teringat lagi memori lain, momen saat Sasuke mengucap janji setianya di depan seorang pendeta, dengan Kakashi dan beberapa kawan mereka sebagai saksi. Impian Sakura sejak awal memilih Sasuke sebagai pengisi hatinya.)

"Marigold, ya?" gumam Sakura, kemudian menaruh bunga itu tepat di samping Ivy.

.

.

_"Ini Iris. Artinya kekuatan."_

Sakura tertegun memandangi bunga tersebut. "Bisa disebut sebagai kekuatan rindu, tidak, sih?" dia bertanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, kekuatan rindu itu parah. Sakura tengah merasakan efek beratnya. Itu, lihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Disejajarkan olehnya si Iris bersama Ivy dan Marigold.

_"Hei, jidat, lihat. Ini manis. Namanya lebih rumit, sih."_

_"Ah, aku lebih suka lihat yang Marigold. Memangnya namanya apa?"_

Ino memasukkan bunga itu ke plastik untuk diberikan pada Sakura, _"Sweet William. 'Berikan Aku Satu Senyuman'."_

_Ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun, aku rindu senyummu._

Sakura tak tahu kapan ia bisa menyerahkan bunga-bunga ini pada Sasuke, sebenarnya. Tapi ... ya sudahlah. Masa bodoh. Ia hanya ingin rindunya terlampiaskan meski hanya dengan merangkai bunga. Ia rasa ini sudah cukup baik daripada ia menangis sendiri.

(Kapan terakhir ia melihat senyum Sasuke? Mungkin saat malam sebelum keberangkatan Sasuke? Saat mereka beranjak tidur dan Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berupa bisikan samar.)

Ivy, Marigold, Iris dan Sweet William sekarang berbaris dengan sehelai pita merah berada di atas tangkai mereka.

Sakura mengambil lagi salah satu bunga lain secara acak, mengingat-ingat namanya.

_"Nah, nah, mungkin ini cocok buatmu," _Ino memberi bunga tersebut dengan semangat pada Sakura, _"Nama bunganya Stephanotis. Cocok atau orang yang lagi kangen, artinya 'datanglah padaku'. Tataplah foto Sasuke-kun lama-lama sambil memegang dan mengucapkan arti bunga ini sebanyak seratus kali kalau kau benar-benar kangen dengannya."_

_GYUUTT_—Sakura mencubit pipi Ino sekuat yang dia bisa. _"Itu miris sekali, baka. Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu."_

_"Yaaa, mungkin saja setelah kau bilang begitu, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba datang dan memelukmu dari belakang."_

_"... Memangnya ini negeri dongeng?"_

—Sekarang Sakura tertawa dalam hatinya. Nyatanya? Ia yakin dirinya saat ini terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada apa yang disebutkan Ino tadi siang. Air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya sekarang.

Lantas, satu tangkai bunga dia ambil lagi.

"_Ini Ulster Mary. Kadang-kadang disebut Alstroemeria juga, sih. Artinya manis, lho. Kesetiaan."_

Sakura tersenyum. Lebih manis kali ini.

"Iya, kesetiaan. Aku akan setia menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_. Meski kau lama sekali baru datang. Aku 'kan biasa melakukannya. Oh, oke, oke. Selamat berjuang untuk misimu di sana," Sakura bergumam tak karuan. Perasaan sedihnya mulai bercampur dengan haru, bahagia dan senang sekaligus.

Ya, ia akan menunggu.

Sebab itu sudah sering dilakukannya. Tak apa, 'kan, dilakukan lagi?

Karena ... ia yakin kali ini Sasuke akan kembali.

Diikatnya Ivy, Marigold, Iris, Sweet William, Stephanotis, dan Ulster Mary dengan pita merah miliknya—yang kadang masih digunakannya untuk merapikan rambut saat dia beraktivitas di rumah. Kemudian, di atas secarik kertas yang dia temukan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dia tulis beberapa kalimat yang dia yakin benar-benar merefleksikan perasaannya.

Mungkin nanti ketika Sasuke datang, dia tak akan menghadiahi ciuman penyambutan lebih dulu—melainkan memberikan buket bunga ini sebagai aksi simbolik untuk menyatakan perasaannya selama Sasuke pergi, untuk memberi tahu Sasuke betapa sepinya dirinya yang sendirian di dalam rumah Uchiha yang terlampau besar untuk dihuni satu orang.

Sakura beranjak tidur.

Ditaruhnya bunga-bunga itu di atas bantal yang telah kosong selama dua minggu ini, dan dia pun menyerah pada kantuk.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

I MISS U.

_Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun.

Sesosok manusia bertopeng mengambil itu dari atas bantal yang biasa dia pakai. Dilepasnya penutup wajah itu, untuk bisa lebih mencermati kalimat serta bunga-bunga cantik yang sesungguhnya dihadiahkan untuknya.

Indah sekali.

Apanya? Bunga-bunganya atau perasaannya? Entahlah. Dia juga tak begitu mengerti. Otak jeniusnya tidak bisa memproses itu saat ini.

Dan dia juga tak punya kata apapun untuk diungkapkan.

Dia merasa bersalah.

Dia takut bahwa dirinya telah menorehkan luka yang lebih parah lagi untuk perempuan ini.

Saat dia mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, diciumnya bunga itu, sangat wangi.

Tapi ... sesungguhnya dia lebih suka aroma lembut dari bunga musim semi di sisinya ini.

Aroma yang sangat-amat dia ingin, rindukan, nantikan.

"Aku datang, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ada yang tahu ficku 'Seratus Puisi untuk Rindu'? nah, fic ini adalah versi SS-nya. dengan storyline yang agak beda, tentunya. semoga bisa terhibur o/ terima kasih sudah membaca o/


End file.
